


The House At the End Of The Street

by InfiredSpirit



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Gonna keep the ships and relationships secret for now, Horror, Lesbian cult, Peek a boo AU, Thriller, Witch Red Velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiredSpirit/pseuds/InfiredSpirit
Summary: The house at the end of the street stood witness to great horrors. Surrounded by a slew of urban legends and campfire tales, it served as a source of great wonder to all who knew of it. Some of those urban legends may just be true...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm trying a dabble in the horror genre. Enjoy! If you can...

It was the very last day, the very last order that he had to deliver from his part time pizza boy job.

He thought about how tired he was as the wayward scent of the cheese drifted towards him from the backseat, where he’d kept the pizza box.  
He checked the GPS once again, making sure that the address the customer had registered was right. The house fell just at the edge of the perimeter of the pizza joint, which made it hard for him to deliver it within the 30 minute limit.

He pulled in outside the… mansion? He couldn’t really see beyond the overgrowth of weeds and plants masking the estate.

Warily, he went inside the gate with the pizza in one hand. Now that he noticed, there was nothing but the full moon illuminating the area, and a jolt of fear knocked on him.  
Shaking his head, he knocked on the giant wooden door. 

“Pizza delivery”

The door opened in a mere second, revealing a girl with light hair and striking eyes.

She scanned him from head to toe as she accepted the pizza, and loudly announced with a roll of her eyes, “It’s not him either”.

Suddenly, his world went dark. He didn’t feel anything, didn’t see anything, but as the darkness folded over completely, he heard a voice different from the girl he’d just seen, “And another one bites the dust.”


	2. Prelude

Year 1692

Irene watched from her house as another one of the poor maidens from her village was dragged to the court, and she sighed, relieved that it was yet again, not her.

She did feel pity for those poor women, accused of being what she was, burned at stake for things she’d done.

“It’s ready, madam.” She turned as she heard Seulgi, her most valued assistant said. Her hair were gold at the tips now, the way they only were at the wake of another “feeding”.

“Come here for a moment.” Irene said. Seulgi stepped forward, shoulders touching with her leader, something she felt very shy about.

“Look there” She said, raising a smooth, perfect hand towards the woman being dragged as she screamed in protest.

“That should be us.” She said wryly, looking at Seulgi. “But it isn’t.”

Seulgi looked at her with her doe like eyes wide, “Don’t be sad, madam.” she said. “If you and I didn’t do what we do, we’d starve.”

Irene sighed. “I know.” As she said it, her spine straightened, and her eyes and hair turned a blinding shade of pink.

“Let’s go, we wouldn’t want our poor mortal to be alone.”

\---------------***------------------------------

Irene was the leader of the most powerful clan of women. A clan of wiccan women.

She was the most beautiful woman for miles and miles. Anyone who saw her was said to fall into a deep enchantment.

That’s how she kept herself and her women alive. They weren’t fully human, you see. 

For centuries, she’d lure men into her lair, where she’d enchant them with her beauty. Then, she’d put them to eternal sleep. 

Being part human and part succubus had its merits and demerits. But despite the demerits, she’d always enjoyed the rush of power, the surge of energy feeding on them brought her. The surge of energy flowing through her fed her women their power. She was as dependent on them as they were to her.

The women were maidens she’s found on her centuries of existence. She cherished them, she loved them. They were her only solace in her eternal life.  
She never felt guilty in luring the men, for they agreed to sacrifice their souls to her the moment they decided to betray their wives. 

\-------------------***---------------------------

Irene walked up to the man she’d been observing from afar for a while, preparing to remove the hood from her face, revealing her charming eyes.

She approached him as she removed her hood, letting her eyes meet his, the way she enchanted them all.

When their eyes met, thoughts from his mind flowed into hers “That wench of a woman cannot manage to cook a decent porridge. If it weren’t for our child, she’d have been discarded.” followed by him hitting her savagely as she cried.

Irene grimaced with disgust, but kept her eyes on him. “She’s the most beautiful woman, much prettier than the ogre my father married me to” 

Suddenly, her arms were grabbed, hard.

“What are you doing!” She screamed, her voice still dripping honey. “Let me go!” She attempted catching one of their eyes.

She used all of her power, almost turning her eyes pink, but the man who’d grabbed her stood as stoic as before.

It wasn’t working.

Her arm was tugged hard, and her small body was dragged along, she resisted, to no avail.

She was thrown in a jail cell, along with mortal maidens. They all glared at her.

She thought about her women. If anything happened to her….

A man threw open the door, and yanked her up. “Don’t try anything, or those gals...”

She put her head down and submitted her body to wherever he was taking her. 

She felt the scorching sun on her skin, and looked up.

The village square.

She protested, “Please, let me go.” She screamed “Nothing like that would happen again. I promise.”

The man said nothing, but threw her towards the post.

A man in the crowd shrieked “The witch ends today!”. And then he threw a burning ball towards her.

She screamed. Not in pain, not in sadness. But in guilt as she heard her women shriek in pain inside her head.

\------***-----------------

She opened her eyes. She could feel it. She wasn’t human anymore.

She lifted her hand. It was as smooth and perfect as it had been before, but it was dull. Colourless. White.

Wendy stood over her. She looked disappointed.

“You did this.” She pointed at herself. She looked the same – but her light was gone. She too, had lost her humanity.

“We’re trapped here forever now. And it’s all because of you.” She said, fighting tears that would never come.

“We begged for you to the Great One. We begged for us. We never begged for anything before.” Yeri hid her head in her hand.

Seulgi stood up, looking dejected. Irene couldn’t stand it. That expression. She stood up.

“What happened to us?” She asked.

Seulgi didn’t meet her eyes. “We’re trapped here. In this house. Forever. Until we find a boy who is marked. Until then, we’re dead. We’re nothing.” She looked up finally.


End file.
